


The Re-Raising of Steven Grant Rogers

by Beware_The_Tristero



Series: The Re-Raising of Steve [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Phil Coulson, Baby Steve Rogers, Bonding, Bruce is the voice of reason, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Each chapter will have its own rating, Explicit in places, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Loki means well, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor relationships will also be posted and developed here, Missed Opportunities, Misunderstandings, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Non-Chronological, Oblivious Tony Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Pepper ships WinterIron, Please read the Chapter Summaries First!, Protective Avengers, Raising children, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Rhodey ships WinterIron, Sarcasm, Sass, Self-Lubrication, Smut in places, Stark Robots love Baby Steve, Their love is so..., Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, family fic, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: ***Please Read***Okay, so, this is where all of the drabbles that would have occurred during OMMAMIW will be housed; theyARE NOTin chronological order (as my plot-bunnies are random, temperamental little creatures who strike when they feel like and don’t leave me alone until I write them down).There will be chapters featuring the character/relationship development of my sub-pairings too; again, this will be cited in each chapter summary.Please review the chapter summaries before reading; here you’ll find the age-rating (as I have promised SMUT) and any other important info as I don’t want anyone to read something they’re uncomfortable with; my writing can get a bit wild and I know that this isn’t to everyone’s taste.Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) any of the characters/settings used in this piece of non-profit fiction; I am merely using them/their likenesses for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).Enjoy ; )





	1. Food, Glorious Food...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T for swearing : )
> 
> Pairing: Pre Bucky/Tony.
> 
> Summary: Three weeks into the accelerated pregnancy, Bucky decides that, regardless of Helen’s good intentions, Tony is _not_ going to be eating (and regurgitating) those damned _perfectly balanced meals and supplements_ anymore.

“ _Uuurrrggghhhhhhh..._ ”

As it turned out, day one of the genuinely joyous discovery hadn’t been the only time that morning sickness (who the fuck came up with that term, anyway? He was being sick at all points of the day and, as one of Helen’s assistants had promised him, this was quite common, especially with omegas) had plagued him.

“Tony?”

“Why does my body hate me?” the bearded scientist whined as he curled up on the common-room’s largest couch, his eyes screwed shut and the bucket he’d just used already being scurried away by a roomba he’d upgraded for that purpose.

Hmm... that could be a potential, marketing gold-mine if he pitched it right: ‘baby-help-bots, for all your vomiting needs...’

“Tony?”

Heh... he might need to work on that slogan.

“Hey, you alright? I’ve been callin’ you for the past three minutes.”

Blinking out of the latest range of baby-products he could build, the omega owlishly looked up (from his foetal position, no less) to see a neutral faced, former assassin looking down at him, his arms crossed and his brows knitted.

“Umm, you mean beside the whole pregnancy without the actual _fun-part_ of baby making? Yeah... I’m just...” the omega yawned, his eyes closing again; “tired... and thirsty... and hungry but I don’t want to wretch anymore... my throat can’t handle it, ‘specially now I can’t have my coffee... ugh, I would _kill_ for a coffee right about now... Ooh... and cake, ice-cream cake... yeah... with peanut-butter and capers... _no_! Pickles! _Dill_ pickles... oh yeah... ugh... _Uuurrrggghhhhhh_... I always thought that ridiculous cravings were made up and added to sitcoms to make them funnier... Well, look who’s laughing now, huh?” he bemoaned as he curled up a little tighter.

Watching the display, his face (and heart) softening, the alpha went to reach out to the quietly grumbling omega before withdrawing; it wasn’t his place, it wasn’t _right_ for him to just brush over the hostility between them.

They’d both been hurt too much for that.

However, there probably was one thing he could do...

About facing, his hands instinctively shoving his hair up and out of the way (he’d have to thank Nat for the see-through bands she’s slipped him when he’d come _home_ ), the alpha slid into the kitchenette and began to assemble a meal that was straight out of the most nostalgic of all his reclaimed memories.

He’d been three when Steve was born, his frail, tiny frame quivering with every inhaled breath and, through his child-eyes, he could so clearly see, remembered so strongly that it _ached_ how his mother (bold, beautiful and utterly fearless) had gathered Sarah Rogers into a firm hug and told her not to fret.

 _”All he needs is a little meat on ‘is bones, that’s all”_ she’d said, her warm, fawn eyes aglow with motherly wisdom and determination; ”now you come in, give Bucky the babe, sit yourself down on the stool and let me feed you up good’n’proper... the stronger the mother, the stronger her son, that’s what I always say”.

Sure, it hadn’t been a miracle cure, but as Sarah ate (and Steve in turn fed from her), both of them looked healthier, slept better and didn’t seem to cough half as much.

If his mom could do that for Sarah, a relative stranger to them at the time, then _he_ could most certainly make something delicious for the man he was so madly in...

 _’Not now hind-brain... not now’_ he mentally berated, his eyes watching (almost as though he was detached from his body and looking in from the outside) whilst his dextrous, battle hardened hands seamlessly chopped through vegetables, stirred the simmering stock and added spices to season. 

If the omega wanted something both tangy and sweet, then this stew from the _Old Country_ would satisfy the tang whilst the peanut-butter muffins (a recipe he’d picked up during a mission when he’d been Hydra’s _asset_ ; being a waiter in a franchise restaurant for two weeks before assassinating his target hadn’t exactly been _fun_ but at least he’d learned a thing or two...) would sate his sweet tooth.

_’S'good that I managed to retain this information if he likes it and it stays down... heh, might even be worth the added red to my ledger... who'd have thought such a prominent politician would frequent a place like that anyway... but then, he was there with his family...’_

“Umm... hey, what’s smelling so good?”

Blinking out of the dark thoughts, his eyes blinking away visions of blood-spattered tiles and shattered ice-cream sundaes, Bucky looked up from his (chef-standard immaculate) work station to see Tony’s head poked up (adorably) and peering over the back of the couch he’d been curled on.

“You said you were hungry” the alpha stated; “an’ Helen might be a doctor an’ all, but my Ma’s cookin’ never failed to make even the fussiest stomach happy, so...”

“You’re cooking, for me?” Tony asked, his head tilting to the left like a puppy hearing a new word; “wow that’s... huh, I’m actually lost for words” he added whilst taking another deep breath through his nose and sighing it out. “What exactly is that? It smells awesome but I can’t say that I’ve ever scented something quite like it before” he admitted whilst sitting up a little higher. 

“Heh... it don’t exactly have a name...” the alpha chuckled, his smile tilting into a grin; “my Ma was many things, but bein’ sentimental over everyday things just wasn’t her style... guess when you have seven kids to look after and a bed-ridden mate to tend’t you don’t have time to...”

He stopped talking, his teeth making an audible _clack_ as his jaw snapped shut.

What in the world was he doing? Jesus... standing there, talking about _mother’s_ when, on that God-forsaken night in December he’d...

“I’m sorry...”

Snapping his head up, his eyes wild, Bucky stared, his hands trembling when the omega looked at him, his face awash with genuine sympathy (sympathy, _not_ pity, _not_ anger, _not_ hate) as they looked gazes. 

“You know” the theoretically younger man continued, his tone soft. “I think that, sometimes, me and the others kind of take for granted how hard it must be for you and Steve... I mean, we’ve all lost people, sure, but the people you lost... well, it must be like losing them twice, hell, three-times over when you factor in the time-frame and what you’ve been through” he said, his shoulders giving a little shrug.

“It must be a really heavy burden for you to bear...”

“I...”

“Friends, what is that sumptuous aroma?”

Snapping their heads towards the stairwell (as Thor, disliking the allegedly _cramped_ conditions of Tony’s (perfectly and aerodynamically proportioned, thank _you_ very much) elevator _always_ vaulted his way up to the communal-area, two steps at a time), the pair regarded the Asgardian with a grin and a scowl.

“Ma Barnes’ patented pregnancy-resistant stew” Tony chirped, the moment he and the alpha could have shared completely gone (much to the latter’s dismay); “sorry big-guy, but I’m claiming that pot of loveliness for myself... _and_ the dessert” he added whilst crossing his arms and offering a smirk.

“Hah! Tis most fortunate that I wouldn’t wish to challenge you for fear of our Captain’s welfare; I shall, however, remember this affront to mine rights to share in a meal and hope to meet you in the gym once the babe is born... for the sake of mine honour, of course.”

“Of course” Tony agreed whilst he stretched, rose from the couch and started sauntering his way towards the elevator: “okay, I’m just gonna go upstairs and, ugh, _powder my nose_ ” he drawled, his eyes glittering with his sarcastic tone. “Sir James of Barnes, you are now my official chef and defender of my delicious new diet plan... as the fair-maiden of this affair, I’ll give you a hanky or an oiled rag or something as a _favour_ should you keep that over-grown Labrador away from my table and off my stew” he declared imperiously.

“ _Labrador!?_ ”

“Duly noted, ya majesty...”


	2. Index

Drabbles in the works:

• Bucky; maker and protector of food  
• Bruce comes back  
• Foot rubs  
• The first time Steve kicks  
• Bruce and Natasha’s wedding  
• Asgardians love babies  
• Asgardians love omegas  
• Loki taunts Bucky; well-meaning/helping to get WinterIron together  
• Thor loves baby Steve; honorary guardian  
• Clint and Phil bond over baby-sitting  
• Baby Steve loves playing with tiny Scott  
• Loki’s baby gifts  
• Baby-shower  
• Rhodey and Pepper are pregnant  
• Vision doesn’t understand babies  
• Bucky and Tony’s first time  
• Steve wants a baby brother or sister  
• Protective/BAMF Bucky during pregnancy  
• Protective/BAMF Bucky after pregnancy

Have a suggestion? Throw it in the comments section : )

Thank you SO MUCH to the people who have thrown food to the plot bunnies! I'm working on them!

: 3


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G for angsty-fluff.
> 
> Pairing: Bruce & Tony Stark (friendship).
> 
> Summary: The footage of Steve’s _demise_ lit up the internet like a Christmas tree; even the back-waters of Brazil’s most impoverished slums rippled with the whispers of his loss and what that could mean for the world. It is in these murmured concerns and the laughter of criminals that a certain doctor receives the news nine whole days after the event.
> 
> With thoughts of a certain omega one his mind, acquiring a plane ticket is an easy feat; the difficult conversations and the wrath of a certain, crimson haired assassin won’t be...

“Boss?”

Yawning his way through a blink, his body sprawled upon the couch he’d been forced to keep in his work-shop so that he had somewhere better than a work-bench to rest on now that he was resting for two, Tony rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up.

“Ugh... s’up Friday?” he asked whilst stretching and cracking his shoulders; “has Pep figured out I’ve camped down here instead of marching myself upstairs as ordered? Heh... I always used to think she looked cute when she was angry but now? Not so much... you are logging how many times she smacks me, aren’t you?”

“Your current, ah, _hit-count_ is at an all time low of five, boss... she did used to slap you across the face more often when you were dating if my predecessors records are correct... But, boss, I didn’t wake you because of Mrs Rhodes” the AI continued as Tony cocked an eyebrow.

“Well then, why did...”

“Boss, we have a code green.”

Eyes widening to the size of saucers, Tony was up and moving to the closest holo-screen before his brain could process what he was doing; “where?”

“He’s in the Tower’s main lobby; he used the password you designated for a quiet entrance and the receptionist has directed him to wait in the chair you allocated for _situation Houdini_ ” she informed, the screen automatically producing a live feed from the lobby.

Letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, the omega watched as Stark Industries employees, guests, tourist groups with designated tour-guides and plain-clothed Shield Agents went about their day to day business before zeroing in on the chair and its occupant.

“Well... at least we know why Phil’s boys haven’t jumped him... he looks more like a bear than a man right now” he chuckled mirthlessly, his throat tightening as he swallowed down the emotions which were threatening to crest over him like a tsunami wave. “Okay Friday, bring him down” he said, his legs sluggishly (as though he were walking in a dream) moving him towards the chute which his fellow scientist would be descending down shortly.

He couldn’t believe it, _wouldn’t_ believe it until the man himself was sat in front of him.

“Hey Tony...”

The man **was** sat in front of him.

“Hey...”

He was pretty sure that his heart hammering against his rib-cage wasn’t good for his health, or Steve’s for that matter.

Shit...

Huffing out a deep breath, his taller form standing and stepping out of the chute to enter the work-shop proper, Bruce (his head bowed, shoulders slumped and posture defeated) rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled to make and retain eye-contact.

“I...”

“Where have you been?”

“Tony...”

“No Bruce, you don’t get a pass on this” the omega breathed raggedly, his eyes blinking a little too rapidly. “Where the fuck have you been? Do you even _know_ how much time, effort and money went in to finding you? Do you _give even the slightest fuck_ about the rest of us, huh? We needed you! I **needed** you and Nat... Jesus... don’t get me started on what...”

“I’m sorry... I...”

“ _Wow_... sorry? You’re _sorry_? Well, gee, I guess that means we’re all...” 

A pair of long, slender (despite the bulky, duffle coat) arms had wrapped around him, pulling him into a broad chest that was trembling and heaving whilst a face (already soaked with tears and the hardened bristles of a lengthy, impressively grizzled beard) pushed into the side of his neck.

“I’m sorry... I’m so... I...”

“You...” the inventor partially sobbed. “You... you _bastard_ ” he accused, his eyes burning as he returned the hug, his grip fierce for fear that one of his first and truest friends (outside of Pepper and Rhodey) would evaporate into the ether if he didn’t. 

“Oo-h... God... I’ve missed you... I’ve... _shit_... there’s so much that I need to... you don’t know even _half_ of the...” he wheezed as they collapsed to the floor together.

He only wished that Steve was here to see this...


	4. From the Mouths of Babes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's out there ; )
> 
> Rating: Teen.
> 
> Pairing: Phil/Clint.
> 
> Summary: Spying his chance to use Steve’s patented ‘ _adorable-baby-match-making-magic_ ’ to help give his bird-brained ‘mega-bro the final push he needs, Tony enlists the blonde’s help for baby-sitting duty... whilst Bucky asks the same favour of Phil.
> 
> When Friday’s connection to the Common-Room’s power-grid _somehow_ becomes disabled, effectively locking the trio inside until help can arrive (who’d have thought that all of the Avengers’ would have date-nights on the same evening? What a _cough_ coincidence _cough_ ).
> 
> Hawkeye is not amused, Agent Coulson is exasperated and toddler Steve thinks that this is the best game ever...

“Friday, for fu...”

“Language!” a giggling shout interrupted whilst preciously podgy fingers continued to smear paints of all shades across the large canvas spread out across the floor; “Dad say’s you got’s to put a dollar in the swear jar an’ I gotta tell ‘im if you don’t!” 

Sighing, his shoulders slumping whilst his fingers loosed their hold on the sealed elevator doors, Clint begrudgingly turned to view the infant a few paces away from him before his gaze wandered to Phil, the alpha’s suit jacket haphazardly thrown away as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and began adding his own paint to the square.

“Fine” he breathed out. “You win, squirt, one dollar for the swear jar” he intoned blandly, his sock clad feet padding him towards the kitchen under the (weirdly, romantically dimmed) emergency light’s glow; “either of you want anything from the fridge? I’m pretty sure Aunt Tasha has some peanut-butter cups stashed away somewhere” he called, his fingers now rummaging through the chilled-chamber.

“Apple-juice, please” was the child’s response; at the silence from Coulson’s side, the omega took a deep breath, grabbed two non-alcoholic beers ( _thank you_ , pregnant Tony and the promise that _no one_ would drink when on Steve-sitting duty), a carton of AJ and began a slow shuffle back to the pair.

“Here” he announced without ceremony, his frown softening a touch when the older man accepted the bottle with a small smile, his fingers glistening with non-toxic hues of purple, green and blue. 

“Thanks.”

“Uh-hu...”

“Uncle Clint! You got’s to try this too! Papa said that he was gonna frame this and have it in his office so I want it to look really, really good” the little boy chirped whilst happily taking his own beverage, his eyes shining with determination.

“Huh, okay, well I guess I better get to work then... we all _know_ that your Papa has a pretty exacting eye for someone who isn’t an artist... although, I suppose you could call him a pis...”

“ _Clint_...”

“Pistol-sharp business man with artistic tendencies...” he recovered smoothly, his smile growing sheepish as Phil cocked an eyebrow in his direction and the toddler tilted his head to the left.

“Sometimes I don’t get your humour, uncle Clint...”

“Not many do, Steve, not many do” the Agent offered with a fond chuckle.

“Hey, I take exception to that” the archer sniffed, his legs folding neatly under him as took his place next to the child and directly across him the still grinning alpha. “Your Papa happens to think that I’m hilarious, you know” he added whilst swiping at a globe of aquamarine and smearing it in a sweeping arc across his part of the canvas. 

“Aww, Papa loves you uncle Clint, but I think uncle Phil loves you more” the tot announced, his little form completely oblivious to the omega’s burning face or the alpha’s crest-fallen expression.

“Oh yeah” the blonde somehow managed to get out after a quick swig of his (stupidly unhelpful, bland, alcohol-free) beer; “what makes you say that, short-stuff?”

Blinking up owlishly, his right hand rubbing at his nose (and staining it bright orange) as he turned to observe the sharp-shooter, Steve shrugged his little shoulders whilst smiling. 

“’Cus he looks at you the same way Dad looks at Papa” he announced confidently, his eyes glinting; “and I’m _pretty_ sure that I’ve seen you look the same way at him” he continued, his attention refocusing on the canvas as he expertly (albeit a little messily) curved a heart shape onto the canvas.

“I’d also _really_ like to have some cousins to play with since I haven’t got a little brother or sister yet” he added nonchalantly, his giggles the backing track to Clint’s choked, beer-laced inhale and Phil’s sudden, violent coughing fit.

“Wouldn’t it be fun if you had twins?”


	5. Androids and Babies do NOT Compute...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General.
> 
> Pairing: Vision & Steve & Tony.
> 
> Summary: Vision doesn’t understand babies.

“Vis? You okay?”

Watching, his eyebrows raised in curiosity, Tony could barely contain his laughter as the android continued to rock the screaming infant in his arms whilst his head frantically spun from the child to the three books floating at eye-level around him.

“I do not understand” Jarvis’ voice replied, his tone distressed; “I have fed him, helped him to pass wind, checked his diaper, spoken to him in low, calming tones and yet he... well... he continues to wail” he declared, his humanoid eyes wide with concern.

“Oh yeah? You do all that?” the omega asked whilst trying (and failing) to keep the mirth from his tone.

“Yes, yes I have done it all... I have even _sung_ to him” he explained, his usual state of composed repose melting with every warbling note that Steve’s powerful lungs could produce; “I do not... _why_ is he still so distressed? I...”

“Vis” Tony interrupted, a chuckle finally escaping him as he approached; “welcome to the _joys_ of re-raising Steve.”


	6. The Reunion of Shield Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General.
> 
> Pairing: Thor&Steve&Bucky with _slight_ , Crush!Helen/Clueless!Thor.
> 
> Summary: Having come for his first visit since Tony gave birth within his home-realm, Thor is overjoyed to see that two month old Steve is babbling, crawling and trying to walk as his shield-brother omega and the gallant Sergeant begin their courtship. 
> 
> Who would have thought that babies were so much fun?

“What ho, friends!”

“Baahhh!”

“Hey there, Thor” the former assassin greeted, his tone warm as the God (his crimson cape swirling) entered through the open balcony doors (after a quite reserved landing for a man renowned for travelling through a _rainbow bridge_ ), his boots clacking happily upon the common-room’s floor. 

“You just fly in from New Mexico or...”

“Aye, my Lady Jane is well and passes on her best wishes to you, Tony and the babe” he cut through, his form striding purposely towards the pair as they rested upon a large, padded blanket awash with various toys and activity centres. “In truth, I only meant to, ah, what is the expression? _Stop by_ to present friends Bruce and Natasha with our RSVP... however, when our Black Widow informed me of young Steven’s rapid progress, I admit that I was too curious to continue on with my errands; I am certain that the All Father shan’t be too displeased should I be late by an hour or so” he continued, his grin widening when he and the child locked eyes.

“Bah!” the boy declared, his gummy-smile bright and rippled with laughter whilst the Asgardian crouched down, his azure eyes awash with pride and pleasure as he knelt upon the lavish blanket, a chuckle escaping him when the little creature began a walrus-like crawl to his position.

“By my father’s beard, tis true, freshly born and already thirsting for adventure, is that not so my little warrior?” he cooed, his war-roughened hands parting to welcome the infant as he endeavoured to reach the bearded blonde whilst Bucky looked on with a soft smile of his own.

“Baaahhhh!” the baby cried with triumph, his babble morphing into a joyous squeal when he was promptly lifted and held up to the God’s eye level for inspection, his adorably chubby legs wriggling whilst his tiny hands grabbed at dwarf crafted arm-guards.

“Ah! What a mighty battle call” the immortal praised; “do you know me, little Captain? Canst you say my name? Hmm? Your wise and noble carrier hath told me that you can conjugate the names of those you love... can I be in that number?” he asked pleasantly whilst gently, _carefully_ bouncing the baby in his hold.

If he noticed Bucky momentarily stiffening (no doubt trying to stop his alpha instincts from kicking in; it wasn’t as though he _minded_ anyone other than him and Tony playing with Steve _but_ , especially with the older man being a God... No, now he was just being stupid, overly-protective and, as Clint liked to call him, a “Stevie-huggie-hog”) he didn’t comment on it.

“Bah! Bah! Baaahhh!”

“Canst you say Thor? Tttthhhooorrrr? Hmm? Come on, I knowest you can” he continued, his deep and (sometimes a little too) thunderous voice offering encouragement and chuckles in equal measures.

“Friday” the metal armed alpha signed to the nearest camera monitoring them, his eyes still watching the blondes as they giggled and babbled at each other; “please record and save everything that’s happened since Thor arrived and make it available on the Avengers’ personal servers” he continued, his swift fingers knitting together words and phrases in rapid succession. “And make sure that Jane get’s a copy too before saving the best snap-shots to Steve’s baby-scrap book” he finished, his lips tilting into a smirk.

“Tttthhhhhaaaa!”

“Excellent! What a bright, excellent boy you are! And I, as your guardian, shall ensure that you continue to grow is this manner! I swear it upon my life and mine honour, little Steven” the thunderer promised before bringing the child’s face to his own to nuzzle his little nose.

From down the hall-way, even through the closed, bomb-proof doors, Bucky could _swear_ that he heard Helen Chou make a scream so _fan-girl_ in nature that a little voice (which sounded suspiciously like Tony) had him ask Friday to take a couple of screen-shots of the scientist for posterity.

You know, just in case she beat him at poker again...


	7. Are you sure that this has been baby-proofed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General
> 
> Pairing: Tony&Bucky&Loki&Steve
> 
> Summary: Loki may not have attended the baby-shower but, after Thor returned to Asgard _bragging_ about his status as _guardian_ , the Chaos mage isn't about to be outdone by the oaf who didn't help to secure Winter!Iron as much as _he_ did!
> 
> N.B. All dialogue that is underlined is Bucky speaking Russian.

"Umm... are you _sure_ that these have been baby-proofed?"

Delicately sipping at the herbal tea a carefully smiling Bruce had provided him with (before the scientist had scuttled his way back to the bowels of Avengers Tower, no doubt attending to an experiment or two), Loki offered a shrug whilst the five dragons (all roughly the size of pigeons) continued to fly around the lofty Common-Room's ceiling. 

"They're perfectly safe, I promise" the mage stated bluntly, his head tilting to the purple one screeching at Clint as the sharp-shooter continued to mumble curses through the ceiling-vent whilst poking the sharpened end of an arrow at the snapping creature.

"Wow... okay, I'm reassured, let's just hand Steve over to them and let him have a Game of Thrones styled up-bringing; what could go wrong?" the metal-armed alpha growled into his coffee whilst (a completely enraptured) Tony and Steve continued to observe the _toys_ with wonder and awe.

"They're animatronic, right?" the omega asked, his body sat crossed-legged with a giggling, four month old Steve sat in his lap, their necks craned upwards as they sat upon a huge, deep-piled rug at the room's centre, the two alphas sat behind them on the couch (with a hefty distance spanning between them).

"I believe so... I have asked that the dwarves ensure these beasts can communicate with current, Midgardian technology and so your phantom house-keeper may keep a close eye on them" the Asgardian returned, his tea nearly drained.

"That is **so** cool! Right Stevie?"

"Cool!"

"Fuckin' wonderful..."

"Gah! Tony! Tony this _thing_ just bit through a titanium tipped blade, man!"

"Hoy shit? Really? Is this because of that protective program they built into them? Because they're protecting me and Steve?"

"Heh, yeah, right... I'm going to blast these things to bits the _minute_ **you** leave... damned Space-Viking " the alpha continued to grumble, his worry focused eyes narrowing when the blue and red _dragons_ chirped and began their descent towards the pair upon the floor.

"Oh! Look Stevie! They're coming to say hi... say hi to them too, alright?"

"Hi!" the child exclaimed, his tiny hands waving enthusiastically. "Hi! Hiiii!"

"Aww! They're so cute close up" Tony cooed, his right arm pulling away from it's slouched embrace around the jiggling Steve to act as a perch; "ha! Aren't you a cleaver, beautiful piece of tech with wings huh? Friday? You synced with these babies yet?"

"She shouldn't waste her time on that..."

"Almost boss... Mr Loki wasn't wrong when he said that we could communicate... I'm just adjusting to the software differences..."

"Dra-gonn! Draaggan! Yay!"

"You're going to replace my arrow-head, right?"

"Will you stop being so childish and just get the hell down here?"

"Not while _he's_ here..."

"Amen brother..." 

"Syncing complete; they're requesting designations... should I leave this to you, boss?"

"Heh! Well since I'm the _only_ one who's grateful to Loki for getting this **awesome** set of gifts for Steve, I guess I should" the omega snapped; "seriously, you two are being ridiculous" he ground out, his left arm (that was sadly bereft of dragon) pointing from the petulant omega to the glaring alpha. " _You_ promised that you'd keep trying your best to be civil around him and _you_ are being a dick for no good reason" he argued, his eyes narrowed.

"What!?"

"No good reason? Ha! That's rich!"

"The Allspeak allows him to understand every word you're saying, you big dope!" Tony hissed; "ugh! D'you know what? Both of you just go on and do something else, alright? This is my post-birth baby-shower with a very good friend of mine and I **am** going to enjoy it" he stated with finality, the red dragon on his arm hissing from one scold-e to the other.

"Yay drag-an!"

Well, there really _was_ no way to argue against that...


End file.
